


My mind to your mind

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mind Meld, Spock's thoughts, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Spock talking about melding with Jim.My mind to your mindYour thoughts to my thoughtsOur minds are mergingOur mind are becoming one.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 15





	My mind to your mind

👬👬👬👬👬👬👬👬👬👬👬👬👬👬👬👬

Melding with you, feeling your mind is a fullfillment of your love for me.

Your mind so beautiful, your thoughts so welcome.

You are apart of me and I am of you

We are one

Forever and always.

My Jim

My love

My Thy'la

From Spocks heart❤

☝☝☝☝☝☝☝☝☝☝☝☝☝☝☝☝☝

Spock straddles Jim's hips and had his fingers on Jum's meld points "may I....?" Spock asks. Jim reached a hand up to cup Spock's cheek. "Yes. Anything for you" Jim replies.

"My mind to your mind...." and spock entered his beloveds mind. Being connected like this with Jim was wonderful.

A few moments later they returned to their own bodies.

Spock finally entered His beloved's body. Now they were connected. They were one.

Spock moved inside his beloveds body. Their skin moving together. It was perfect. 

A few moments later they came together.

Spock pulled out of Jim and lay down next to him . He pulled Jim into his arms "Tuluk nash-veh K'dular, my Jim. I cherish thee." Spock says. Jim sighs happy "I cherish you too, sweetheart" Jim replies.

💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜


End file.
